Alduin's Punishment
by Huron
Summary: Alduin's defeat has left his soul drifting in the void, and when the 9 Divines assign him a punishment worse than death, he is sent to the land of Halkeginia to be a servant to Louise the Zero. Though Louise's perspective may be blinded, her wish fore a powerful dragon could just be the next person protecting her.
1. Chapter 1

**Getting that 'Familiar of Zero' fever for a cross over. I can't hold it in anymore! New story I will focus on, which makes 'The Next Step' delayed for a bit. As I get more inspiration for new stories, it is hard to work on others. I'm still young and tend to make mistakes. **

**Anyway, with that excuse out of the way, enjoy the story!**

Alduin, the World Eater, has been defeated. His being shattered and bones dormant in the land of Sovngarde Though his soul had not been absorbed by the DragonBorn, he was still unable to regain any sort of form as of yet.

He was able to see and turn his head, but what he couldn't seem to grasp was that he could not see himself, not even his great wings.

He continued to drift in plain white void, seemingly endless and bland. He could not use his Thu'um or move. Knowing this, he soon came to realization that it was his soul that drifted.

"_How long must I drift here? If Dovahkiin did not take my soul, what, or rather, when is my fate to come?"_ He thought to himself.

Almost by cue, he was soon greeted by 9 great titans, in which he recognized one as Akatosh, which gave away the rest. He was apparently greeted by the Nine Divines.

"_Well, if it isn't the great Divines. Oh how grateful I am to be in your presence." _He said, or rather thought, with as much hatred towards them.

"Silence Alduin! We as well do not wish to talk to you nor be anywhere near your presence, but as I have ordered, I am required to punish you severely." Akatosh boomed throughout the white void.

"_What punishment could you all possibly think of that will not result in complete and utter failure to bind me completely to submission? Have you not heard of my prophecy? It cannot be avoided, as I am destined to rise once more to end all of Skyrim."_ He retorted to the gods.

"Do not worry about that Alduin… The punishment will be for one thing, agonizing and wretched to your standards, that it will make you despise your own existence." Akatosh mocked.

"_Is that your pathetic excuse of a threat? You will need to do better than that Akatosh. I will not easily bow down to you or any of the Divines."_

The rest of the Divines were quiet during the conversation, their faces seeming to anticipate something to happen. Even Akatosh has gone quiet.

Seconds turned to minutes, and soon to hours, but no one could easily tell time in the realm they were currently presiding.

The silence continued, until Akatosh spoke once more.

"Well, it seems it has arrived. Do not try to be arrogant and create enemies in this plane of existence, you don't wish to fight 2 battles in different dimensions. I give you the best of luck Alduin, as to being the pseudo Left hand of God." With those words, he and the other Divines soon dissipated from the realm, leaving his floating, shapeless soul alone once more.

"_What could they possibly mean by that? Left hand of God…As if I was to be a mortal. What a preposterous fate that will be. I could easily kill myself off and change once more to my true form…A punishment that will make me despise my own existence."_

He continued to ponder, finding a way out of this loop of continuous self murder, but was cut off as a green portal soon pulled him in to an unknown world.

**Halkeginia: Tristinian Academy of Magic**

Louise was already dreading this day. She had to summon a familiar, a familiar! She could barely do the most basic of spells without it resulting to literally obliterating the whole classroom, leaving it susceptible to other outside forces to make it crumble.

Known as Louise the Zero for her zero percent of success. She despised the name, but her classmates had a point, she did have zero success on any of her studies.

She sighed as she watched each of her classmates successfully summon amazing familiars, including Kirche with a flame salamander and Tabitha with a powerful blue wind dragon.

"_If only I could get a dragon like that."_ She thought to herself, before sighing as she waited her turn to successfully cause another explosion.

"Miss Valliere, it is your turn." Her teacher, Mr. Colbert said.

"_I won't fail, I won't fail, I won't fail!" _

She soon started to recite the spell.

"_O five elemental spirits, find my servant that resides within the reaches of this world, of which its valor, bravery, beauty and power are unmatched by none. I desire here and plead from my heart…Answer my guidance!"_

The summoning circle glowed a bright red, which gave hope to Louise, but it soon deflated as it resulted in a massive explosion.

"Haha, Louise the Zero failed as always! Zero percent of success." A student yelled out.

She dropped to her knees and on the verge of tears. Her one chance to prove that she wasn't a total failure was completely ruined. As the tears were about to roll down, she heard one of the students gasp and looked up.

The smoke still filled the air, only revealing a silhouette of a humanoid figure within. When it soon passed, it revealed a man.

He was strange to many. His short raven hair slowly blew with the wind as his blood red eyes stared into the distance. His pupils were slit as if it was of a reptile. His build was muscular, but still lean, which gave off as a warrior type. His face was circular and his face was somewhat chiseled, but was not as battle ridden. It showed of a fit teenager, roughly 18 to 20 years of age.

His attire was even stranger as his torso all the way to his knees were covered in a black garb made of simple leather, but his forearm and lower legs were fitted with black and silver gauntlets. Their complicated design took the attention of many, including Louise.

Colbert being one out of the daze first turned his attention to Louise.

"Ahem, Miss Valliere. If you would kindly finish the ritual now, it would be great."

Louise made a small nod and approached her familiar. Only about 2-3 heads high, she grabbed his neck and gave him a deep kiss.

**Earlier- Alduin's perspective**

As his soul was sucked into the portal, he could hear a chant by a woman. It sounded of a small child, but as he continued to journey deeper into the portal, he could see a body getting nearer.

He took a close look at it as it turned and faced his soul. He examined what the human body had. He was correct that they would give him a mortal body, but he continued his quick examination.

It looked simple, with its young look and fit physique, but what took his interest was the Daedric gauntlets and boots it wore. It seems the Divines were kind enough to give him a small amount of gear.

His soul was inevitably sucked into the body. His eyes soon flickered open and a distinct red glow could be seen for just a moment.

He had a strange feeling with the armor he now wore. It was as if he could feel a trace of his essence infused within.

He took his mind off the subject and watched as light entered his vision and the smell of… smoke and dirt.

He slightly quirked an eyebrow before quickly examining his surroundings despite the smoke. Though his body was of a mortal, his senses, strength, and reflexes seemed to be unchanged.

As the smoke cleared, he got an even clearer picture of everything.

Many small children were gathered around him, dressed in some fancy clothing, along with some strange hair colors. Though he took in this, a small pink haired girl walked up to him.

He turned to her, only to be given a deep kiss, and a slight pain on his left hand.

_Well…My first few moments as a human and I received a kiss from a small child. Not what I was expecting at all._

He heard the girl talk, but it was a language completely unknown to him, until the words started to form easily.

"…You are hereby my familiar, commoner. You had better be grateful to Birmir that you were given an honor to be a familiar of a noble."

A familiar to girl like her? It was rather a shock, but he had to heed Akatosh's words of not creating enemies. The Dovahkiin was already a pain to fight, and with a new place like this, who know what powerful beings live here.

"I am your eternal s-s-servant mistress…" He painfully said. The word servant was not easy to say for a proud Dovah.

_Oh how the mighty have fallen…_


	2. Chapter 2

**And the next chapter of this generic 'Familiar of Zero' story! Release the canons!**

Few events occurred that day. The professor merely asked to see his left hand and write down some whimsical nonsense that was scribbled on his hand, and they went straight back to their rooms. Though he had some questions, he bit his tongue as his ways of asking were far different of how normal humans did.

With the day waning to night, Alduin followed Louise into her room and closed the door behind him.

He turned to find an already irate little girl.

"_Is she expecting me to do something?" _He thought to himself.

As though his thoughts could have easily been spoken in words, Louise answered to the unspoken question.

"Hey dog! Hurry up and undress me!"

"_U-undress? She has her own arms to do such a task. Why must I be forced to do so?!"_

"Hurry up and do it!"

Alduin quietly sighed, approached her, and put his armored hands on her shoulder, in which she raised her arms above her head.

He remembered that mortals usually rip the clothes off, or at least what he did to them, so there shouldn't have been much difference. He easily ripped them apart, leaving a very shocked Louise, who stood for a few moments before gifting Alduin with a resounding slap to the cheek.

Alduin stared white hot daggers at the young girl, who sat on the floor with only a white gown that reached to her waist. Her eyes were filled with anger matched to a Daedric soldier and red than the deepest shade of blood spilled in one pool.

"Get out you mongrel! How dare you treat my clothes like that?! I did not summon just a commoner, but a stupid mongrel dog! GET OUT!"

She screeched as Alduin was kicked out of her room. The girl had some strength to push him back and her anger was quite shocking. He knew she had a superiority complex, but that was ridiculous. If she was a Dovah, she would be a force to be reckoned with.

As he stood up from the floor, he could hear the sound of shuffling of cloth. He left, letting his 'master' go to sleep.

As he walked through the maze of a castle, he came upon two young children. One an bright blonde, holding a rose, and showing off parts of his pale and hairless chest. The other was a brunette with dazzling eyes and an innocent face. Her posture marked her as another noble, but a kind one as well.

He calmly walked pass the couple, but was stopped by a rather irritating and pompous voice.

"Hey, aren't you the commoner that Louise the Zero summon? Oh my, I thought she was a proud failure, but I never thought she would stoop so low as to summon a commoner." The blonde said, mocking him greatly.

For some unknown reason, he was getting irritated. There really was no reason to. He did not really respect his master or care for her well-being, but what did make start to go off is for being called a commoner.

A commoner? He was a great and powerful Dovah that was feared among all of the world. He was royalty, not of such a plebian.

He walked off in cold anger, still keeping a small amount of his reason against total instinct to rip and tear the young boy's body and mind until his soul could not even be accepted in Sovengarde.

He finally reached the courtyard, where he looked up to basked his eyes into the stars and the silver glow of the…moons?

"Two moons, yet equal of beauty. Unrivaled by none, only to be shadowed by the glory of the sun. Their glow that illuminates the darkness, yet not harmful and discriminate to those of the night… Oh how I miss the nights where I lay upon the mountain top and watch the aurora lights…before killing those of whom I gathered as prisoners." He sighed.

Maybe once this is all over, he should take his time when destroying Skyrim, and then the rest of the world. It may be his last chance to see few beautiful sight that will leave him in awe.

A human… So much emotion courses through them, and to speak it passionately. Well, he did like to hear them say such declarations during the battle before being whipped by his tail for taking too long and leaving themselves open.

He continued to walk around the moonlit courtyard, when another girl bumped into him and fell on her butt.

He looked at her to find the outfit that resembled of a maid, expect for the abnormally large bust. Even women he killed did not have bust as large as hers. You could almost expect them to be small hatchling eggs.

"I-I'm sorry milord, I didn't watch where I was going…." She trailed off as she saw the stranger. Such physique could only be owned by a noble, and a face of one as well. His dazzling red eyes were almost…mystical. She did not recall of nobles to have such a bright shade of red in their eyes, not even when they cry.

"Do you need help, young maiden?" Alduin asked, his armored arm extending to help the girl up.

"Th-thank you milord. I am sorry for causing you trouble." She said as she grabbed the rough surface of the Daedric gauntlet and stood up.

"Sadly, I am no longer one. I am as low in this hierarchy of your land as you. I only am a servant." Alduin said, with a slight sadness in his voice, despite the emotionless face he conveyed.

"I-is that so sir…"

"Alduin, just Alduin."

"Alduin…Such a strange name. How did your parents come up with such a unique name."

Alduin, the first-born of Akatosh, remembered the moment he was considered as he was back in Skyrim. Devourer, Destroyer, Master. He slightly smiled at the sweet memory of the destroyed city that made his name known in Skyrim's history.

"It is of no importance as of now, but I do ask, where might I find shelter near this tower?"

"Well, the closest thing to shelter is the horse stables around that corner, but you can join me and the other servants."

He put his hand up signaling for her to stop.

"No need, I've slept in the outdoors for countless…years. I am able to handle myself."

"If you say so, good night Mr. Alduin."

"And good night to you too Ms…"

"Siesta, my name is Siesta."

"Goodnight Ms. Siesta."

With a nod, he and Siesta parted ways. He turned the corner to smell the stench of horse dung. He did not mind and went to lay on the nearest stack of hay and slept.

When sky soon flickered even the slightest of light, Alduin rose from his sleep and walked into the castle and entered his master's room.

She laid upon a grand bed with her blankets on. Her strawberry pink hair laying next to her and her face, peaceful from the previous night's hysteria.

He heard from the night before to wake her at dawn, amidst her frenzy of screeching.

He stood next to her bed, and when one single ray of light entered the window, he shook her gently to wake her.

She stirred before turning and flickering her eyes open as a candle flame would flicker to the slightest breeze.

She was met with reptilian ruby eyes. The light that entered danced as it reflected from them. It was entrancing.

"Time to wake up young mistress. You have given me the order to rouse you at dawn, and I have done so." Alduin said emotionlessly, as if an automaton.

Realizing her gaze had been directed to her familiar, she shook herself awake and hopped off the bed.

"Dress me familiar. And do not try to rip them like last night."

His eye twitched with anger and forcibly smiled.

"As you wish, mistress." he said, small specks of anger traced within.

It took him a while to do it, but after many errors, and ripped panties, he successfully dressed Louise…in her underwear.

"This is taking too long! You're too stupid to do anything right! Go out and wait for me. I'll do this myself."

With that, he waited next to the door until Louise came out and he followed her to the dining hall.

Though it wasn't as magnificent as some halls in Skyrim, it was certainly magnificent. The chandeliers that hung on the ceiling brightly illuminated the hall, and long tables made of finely made wood was strewn across the hall.

Louise sat down and a servant gave her the meal, but when Alduin pulled up a chair, he was given a look that could kill, signaling he should not try to sit there.

He stood for the remainder of Louise's breakfast before following her to the outside courtyard.

"Isn't this supposed to be a school? There should be classes going, right?" he asked.

"Second years get this day off to get to know and bond with their familiars." Louise simply answered.

He nodded and they soon joined the crowd of second years, as well as creatures not strange to Alduin.

The most familiar sight he saw was a blue dragon. It seemed to be small to be a real dragon. Its size could only be compared to a hatchling.

"Well, if it isn't Louise the Zero. How is your familiar?" A voice said, and they both turned their attention to it.

A woman with chestnut skin and red hair walked towards them. Her figure curvy and her cleavage practically spilling from her shirt. She was accompanied by a red salamander with a flame on its tail.

"I'm surprised you even showed your face here, washboard." she said.

"Shut up Kirche! You're just a slut who shows that you traded your mind with big useless cow udders!." Louise retorted.

As they continued to have a pointless argument about breast size, Alduin turned his attention to that blonde brat he saw last night.

He was with another girl, this time someone with golden hair and curly locks. He was obviously flirting with another girl. This was then the girl from the previous night approached him.

"Um, Mr. Familiar, have you seen Guiche? I can't seem to find him anywhere."

Guiche? That's the brats name. A pompous name for a pompous fool. He jerked his head to the direction of the blonde.

She bowed and walked towards her cheating lover.

"Hell knows no wrath than a woman scorned…" He muttered as he watched the rising violence.

"Oh Guiche, I brought those cookies you wanted me to make!" The brunette said, getting the attention of the two blondes.

"Guiche, who is this?" the blonde girl asked.

"I don't know Monmon. Probably just another girl wanting my love, even though you are the only one for me." Guiche answered nervously.

"You said the same thing to me last night!" the brunette yelled.

"Last night? I thought you said you were bonding with Verdandi last night!"

"Monmon, I can explain-"

SLAP!

It was all Alduin heard as she saw the two woman walk away. A snicker left his mouth, just audible enough for Guiche to hear.

"You! You were the one that did this!" He yelled. "You ruined my reputation, and my dignity to those woman. I declare a duel! To put you in your place."

"A duel? Someone young as you should not say things that may end with your life cut short." Alduin replied coolly.

"Ha, don't spout threats if you cannot support them. I am a noble, while you are a lowly familiar."

Alduin sighed and approached him, signaling the acceptance of the duel.

Kirche and Louise already noticed this and approached the dueling site. Louise shouting.

"Stop it! Guiche, you know duels are forbidden in the Academy! Stop this now!"

"Duels between _nobles._ Like I said, he is a plebian."

Guiche soon ignored Louise's pleas and turned his attention back at Alduin.

"Though you are a commoner, there is no honor in fighting an unarmed opponent. Allow me to conjure you a-"

"No need, my fists are all I need. Let us begin." Alduin said, ferocity within.

Guiche nodded and took out a rose, where it fell upon the ground, disappearing, and summoned a bronze soldier with a sword.

"This is my bronze Valkyrie! She shall be your opponent. Attack my golem and show him the power of a noble."

With that order, the Valkyrie charged that seemed to be incredibly fast to those who are untrained, but to Alduin, it was too slow.

He took a mere side step to the right, aiming his now flattened right hand as if it was a blade, and with a quick and powerful thrust, he plunged his Daedric gauntlet through Valkyrie's helmet and out the other side.

He removed his arm and watched the bronze statue teeter forward and hit the ground.

The students stood, gaping like a fish out of water. The familiar showed amazing amount of strength and speed, at least for those who were not battle hardened.

Guiche stared in horror, but only for a moment, before gaining his usual arrogant manner.

"Not bad for a commoner, but now, let us see how you do against these."

From the rose, 4 petals cascaded and sunk into the ground, before rising as 4 silver Valkyries.

"Attack my beautiful Valkyries and silence the plebian."

One charged, followed by the other three.

Alduin charged as well, moving much faster than even he anticipated. He took a side step again, and aimed his hand at the golem, but another one came, and he was forced back.

They were smarter than the previous one, but it didn't change the fact that they were inferior to him.

Focusing his draconic strength into a point, he pushed against the ground and sent him flying towards the 4 golems.

In his flight, he quickly grabbed the lance of the first golem, using his momentum to swing around and used it to throw the golem at the others standing idly, in which the air borne golem crashed to the another, piercing each other's bodies, and falling to the ground.

They other two lunged, lances ready to pierce his defenseless skin, yet it did not penetrate anything, as he ducked under one of the golems, kicked directly at its abdomen, denting its armor, and sent it flying to a nearby wall.

In one swift movement, he crashed his thigh lower leg at the side of the last silver statue, sending it flying towards another wall, yet it was capable of standing up even after the hit.

He parted his lips as he spoke the shout that has sent many villages and cities to ruin.

"Yol Toor…Shul!"

A blast of blazing inferno was released from his mouth as it sped across the air and engulfed the poor golem into the maelstrom of fire, where it was cooked and melted within seconds

Guiche's once arrogant face changed and twisted itself to one with fear. He dropped to the ground, his head hanging in defeat.

"I-I yield."

Alduin ignored this and stood over him. He grabbed his throat and forced him to look into his eyes.

"Child, let me make this clear, you asked for a duel and you received it, but to yield in the face of death? You're no noble, or even hold a single piece of honor. Remember what you said? Don't make threats you cannot support."

With those words, he gripped his throat tightly and readied to puncture the blonde's skull with his hand. He thrusts his arm, but was stopped by a scream from Louise, his finger inches away from his neck.

"STOP!"

"Do not try to defend this fool. He asked for the duel, and now, he shall finish what he has started." He readied himself again.

"Please, you don't have to do this…You've already proven yourself… Don't take his life just to prove a point… Please, that is my order…" she said quietly.

Alduin sighed and let his grip go.

"Listen closely child. Your pathetic life has been spared only because of my contract with her, but if you do something as foolish as this towards me. I will not show mercy to you or anyone else, despite the orders I'm given. You'd better pray to your god that such an event may never happen."

Guiche nodded meekly and Alduin walked away from the crowd, and towards the stable, leaving Kirche and Louise to talk.

"Louise…Are you alright?" Kirche asked with a voice of a mother.

"Y-yeah, don't worry about it. I just got a bit over dramatic." Louise answered.

"That was kind of you Louise, despite his attitude towards you all these years, you still let him live."

"O-of course, just because he has mocked me doesn't mean he should die. Although, at times I wished it."

Silence washed over the two, as the rest of the students dispersed, shocked at the recent events.

"W-well…Your familiar did show some remarkable strength! I've never seen such a powerful such as his before. It was so magnificent!" Kirche said with such joy and admiration.

"It certainly was amazing…But being only fit for combat, he isn't really that great at other chores."

"Oh Louise, every familiar has its flaws, even Flame. I'll see you later then."

"Yeah…Later…"

With those parting words, Kirche returned to her dorms, leaving Louise to fetch her familiar who was leaning against the wall, clearly listening to their discussion.

"You should have let me kill that brat. After what I've heard, he should have died by my hand." Alduin said with a tinge of hatred and anger in his voice.

"It wasn't a big deal… I'm used to being called a Zero anyway."

"Why is that?"

"For as long as I could remember, I was not able to properly perform any type of magic without it resulting in an explosion. Every single task I do with magic, it just destroys everything."

"That might not be so bad. I don't see a problem with explosions, its quick, decisive, and destructive."

"What if I don't want things to explode? What if I just want to create something for myself? An explosion can't make anything…It only destroys…"

Alduin, having no more concern left, sighed, and put his armored hands on Louise's shoulder.

"Little one. No one grows at the same rate as others. You perhaps might have something special."

Louise merely scoffed and walked away, grumbling under her breath.

Alduin noticed something however. He wasn't as arrogant or power hungry as he used to be back in Skyrim. Did being human affect how he really was?

Thinking back of how he wanted to kill and rip apart that brat into small chunks and splatter his blood all over the world, it was highly unlikely.

"_Something better come kill me soon. I doubt Akatosh would let me leave this world dying in my own hands." _

**I made Alduin a sissy! Someone hit me with a fish and wet noodle! Anyway, hated all the mushy stuff I made the great and powerful Alduin say, but with his 'human' state, its common to have homesickness. Peace and peanut butter cheese!**


End file.
